


Need Someone To Tuck You In?

by cassandracalls



Series: A Shorter Song [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Choking, Comfort, F/F, Rough Sex, Smut, T slur, Trans Female Character, jovial agony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandracalls/pseuds/cassandracalls
Summary: Hana hates today. Every year she hates today and every year it comes around again.While Hana's busy hating the day Sombra can get on with more important things, like hating herself.Yes, this is a love story. Why do you ask?





	1. Feeling Salty

**Author's Note:**

> Triangular brackets (I'd use an example but this being in HTML you wouldn't see it) is deliberately not speaking in English.  
>  _Italics is thought._

It was that time of year again. The shitty time of year. 

There was a chill in the air, exaggerated by the wind whipping around, throwing flecks of sand up to mix with the salt in the air. The sand the ocean waves hadn’t lapped at yet anyway.

There was no storm on the horizon and the sun shone down in that specific way that makes everything have a kind of washed out feel. It wasn’t a popular place, it always had the feel of a mausoleum, not ideal for a beach.

Hana watched the crowd of people on the beach from a distance. She needed a moment before she was ready to join them. 

She was the last one to arrive. She always was. It wouldn’t work if she wasn’t.

She took a breath and prepared herself to go over to the others.

 

“Hey you. What’s with the uniform?”

 

That shouldn’t have happened. No one came here anymore. The only time of the year this place ever had people were today and tomorrow. And everyone that should be here today was already here. 

Hana turned toward the voice, instantly anxious and on guard.

 

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

 

Sombra stepped back, surprised by the aggression in Hana’s voice, the hard set to her body.

 

“How did you know where I am?”

 

“I’m good at finding people. Saw you weren’t at Overwatch so thought I’d say hi.”

 

“You know who I am right?”

 

“Of, of course.”

 

“You know I’ve had stalkers? Have stalkers?”

 

“I… I didn’t…”

 

“That there are people who make very detailed plans about how they want to kill me and post them for all to see? That the ones who only make plans to kill me are the nicer ones. The other ones I don’t even want to think about.”

 

“I’m sorry… I…”

 

“If I don’t tell people where I am there’s a reason for it. What little privacy I have fucking matters to me.”

 

“...I…”

 

“Don’t. Stop. Just fucking stop. I take it you know where I’m stopping?”

 

A nod.

 

“And what room I’m in?”

 

Another nod.

 

“Fine. I’ll deal with this later. Just go there, wait for me. I’ll be back tonight.”

 

“Hana… I…”

 

“Just. Go.”

 

Another nod. A turn. A walk away.

 

Hana watched as Sombra walked away, felt the anger bubbling inside of her. 

She really did care about her privacy. She really had read some of the things people planned on doing to her. She really had come into contact with some of those people.

She slowly unclenched her fists. Her nails were short and smooth, a by product of girlfriends and military life, but they still left a series of half moon welts in her palms.

She took long, deep breaths and closed her eyes.

 

“<Now tell me Little Pest, is that going to help?>” Her mother’s words, her mother’s voice, her mouth.

 

“<No Mom.>”

 

“<Then save it for when it will.>” She could feel her mother’s hands as they held her upper arms reassuringly. “<Anger has its place. Anger has it’s uses. It can save your life but at the wrong times it will only make things worse.>”

 

“<I know Mom.>”

 

“<Love you, Little Pest.>”

 

“<Love you too, Big Pest.>”

 

She giggled at her mother swatting her shoulder and giving her ‘that look’ and then Hana opened her eyes.

 

“<Thanks Mom.>”

 

She watched Sombra until she was out of sight and then, with a sigh, turned back towards the beach and walked toward what was left of the MEKA squad she commanded.

 

It only took one of them to notice her, for the cheer at her arrival to begin and when that died down they greeted her. All of them. Together. Like the chorus line from the worlds shittiest musical. She had her middle finger up to them before they finished the first word.

 

“<IF YOU USE THOSE MISSILES I WILL CLIP YOUR FUCKING WINGS MYSELF!>”

 

There was a bottle of beer in her hand before the line had finished, it was empty seven seconds later.

 

No one could really say when they had decided that that is how you greet Commander Hana Song when she turns up to these annual memorial/fuck you gatherings, we’re still alive events but they did it every year.

 

They could, however, all remember her saying it. They could remember her order of a heavy weapons lock, the frustration of only being able to use their fusion cannons. And they could remember the day they finally won. And for that they thanked Commander Hana Song.

 

They also couldn’t remember how this started, how they knew. Them all here, the same day every year but here they all were on this beach.

It was the first place they’d fought together. 

It was the place they had finally destroyed the giant omnic. 

It was the place where they had collected the bodies of their squad that washed up on the shore. 

It was the place where they had crawled over corpses to patch each other up and desperately tried to keep each other alive.

It was the place they met up on this day every year to get drunk and scream and laugh and cry.

 

It was the same thing every year, not quite like clockwork, but pretty close.

Sometimes someone wouldn’t turn up. They were soldiers after all and dying was always a hazard of the job, even if the form it took was suicide.

So they would drink and laugh and talk about the last year and as the day went on and the ocean lapped at their feet the beer would be swapped for something harder. The sun would dip in the sky and as the darkness began to surround them someone would wade into the ocean and someone else would follow, and someone else, and someone else, until there they all were, cold water chilling their legs, laughing and screaming and swearing and crying and pissing.

One last fuck you to the thing that had taken so many people from them, so much of their lives. The ocean was its grave so they would piss on its grave.

And they would wade back out and cry and laugh and hug and promise that this time, this time for sure it won’t be another year until we see each other and they would slip away into the night knowing two things. That they wouldn’t see each other for another year, yeah, it was a lie, but it was a good lie, one that they needed. And that they would feel like shit in the morning.


	2. Choking Up

Sombra sat on the bed tapping away with one hand at a keyboard only she could touch, looking at a screen only she could see. Sombra was very good at maintaining an image, you couldn’t even tell that she’d been crying. She was pissed off with herself and her palms itched for something she didn’t do anymore as she absent mindedly ran her fingers back and forth over the scars on her arm, too uniform to be anything other than deliberate. Just how much had she fucked this up? She really needed to get better at interacting with people outside of manipulation and blackmail.

 

Sombra was still sitting on the bed, mentally berating herself when Hana swaggered into the room. She swiped her screens away and turned to the not entirely sober pilot.

 

“Hana I am so, so sorry I…”

 

She was stopped by Hana holding up a hand as she made a beeline for her bag.

“Three things. Yes, I will forgive you, no I don’t want to talk about it tonight and three” She pulled a bottle of bourbon out of her bag. “Jesse, how do you always know just what to get a girl? You beautiful cowboy you.”

 

Hana flumped onto the bed next to Sombra as she took a swig from the bottle.

 

“Do you want me to go?” Sombra felt small and nervous as she asked.

 

Hana gave her a look, she distantly wondered if it was the same look her mother gave her when she asked a stupid question and handed her the bottle.

 

Sombra took a swig. It was just the exact right mixture of rough and smooth.

 

“Fuck no! I really want you to stay.”

* * *

The bottle was passed back and forth between them.

 

Hana stared at Sombra.

“You are so beautiful it makes me want to weep.”

 

“That is the best drunk compliment I have ever gotten.”

 

“NO!” Hana protested. “It’s not a drunk compliment, I mean, yes it’a a compliment and yes I’m drunk but that’s not what it is. It’s just you are, I am, it’s not, oh just forget it.”

 

“Wait, is the infamous Hana Song, scourge of pretty girls everywhere getting tongue tied around me?”

 

“Oh just shut up and give me the bottle dork.”

 

“Yes ma’am.”

 

The bottle did the rounds a few more times.

 

Hana got up with a sigh, a more serious expression on her face as she stood in front of Sombra.

 

“You wanna fuck me, right?”

 

Sombra nearly choked on the bourbon.

“What!?” She spluttered.

 

“You wanna fuck me, right? It’s a simple yes or no question.”

 

_ so we’ve hit that point _ Sombra thought, a weird mix of excitement and disappointment tightening in her chest. The excitement came out on top. For now.

“Yes.”

 

“You sure about that? It won’t be tender, it won’t be anything close to tender. You have no idea” She swiped the bottle from Sombra and took a long drink. “how much I fucking hate today.”

 

“Yes Hana, I want to fuck you.”

 

“Good.” She downed the last quarter of the bottle in one and tossed it lightly behind her, not really caring if it broke or not. Thankfully it didn’t.

 

Sombra looked up at Hana, there was an aggression and hunger in her eyes that Sombra wasn’t used to seeing and she leaned into the touch as she felt a hand on the back of her head, fingers running through her hair, a grip tightening.

 

“Then come here.” Hana’s voice held no emotion but her eye were burning as she pulled Sombra to her feet by the hair.

Sombra felt like she was falling up, into Hana, like she was about to drown in her, being held in an inescapable grip that she didn’t want to get away from anyway.

Hana pulled her head down, not for the kiss she was expecting. Hot breath on her cheek, panting in her ear, Hana’s voice coarse and low.

 

“I know how I get. I know what I’m like. You can always say no. Always.”

 

“I understand.” A gasping, whining response. Her legs hadn’t felt this weak since Angela took her out to the rooftop for the first time. Then came the kiss, hot and angry, the familiar taste of the bourbon, mixed with beer and salt and other drinks.

She felt the pull on her scalp release and a hand caress her neck before it gripped tightly at her throat.

Hana pulled back, her hand at Sombra’s throat the only connection between them. The sudden loss of contact made Sombra whimper and tremble, her hands reached out, wanting to touch, wanting to feel, getting slapped away.

 

“No. Not until I say.”

 

It made Sombra whimper more but she did as she was told, her hands dropped, hung limp and useless at her sides as Hana used her free hand to grasp the front of her shirt and rip it open. 

Then she was moving backwards, Hana pushing her by the throat until her back hit the wall. The surprise of the impact knocking the air out of her, it had to struggle to get past the hand on her airways. Hana loosened her grip, allowing Sombra to take a few deep, ragged breaths before clamping down again, pushing their bodies together. The dress military uniform Hana had been wearing all day was covered in sand and salt, it felt rough and scratchy against her exposed skin and she felt lips against hers again, teeth biting and pulling at her lip.

Hana’s hand moved up her stomach, so hot in contrast to her uniform, grabbed the bottom of her bra and pulled it up roughly. She gasped into Hana’s mouth as it caught against both of her nipples at once before leaving her breasts exposed. She was allowed to breathe again, if desperate, urgent panting counts as breathing, as Hana stepped back to look her up and down. 

With a wicked smile and needy eyes Hana licked her lips before biting the bottom one in appreciation of what she saw.

Sombra arched her back, craving contact but not daring to leave the wall where Hana placed her. She was rewarded with a hand at her throat again, Hana’s head tilted to the side and she looked at Sombra. Just looked.

Then her face was suddenly there, so, so close. Lips millimeters away, warmth radiating from her skin. Then she was gone again, head dropping down, lips closing around Sombra’s nipple, teeth biting down.

Sombra gasped and groaned, guttural noises escaping her throat and then she. Stopped.

 

Hana still held her by the throat, not enough pressure to stop her breathing but enough to maintain the possibility. Her other hand went to Sombra’s crotch, grabbing at the hard cock through the fabric of her jeans and Sombra. Stopped.

 

Sombra latched onto Hana’s wrist and ripped it away.

“no” it was a whisper full of uncomfortable anxiety.

 

Hana’s head rose back up and she went up onto her tiptoes so she was eye to eye with Sombra before she spoke.

“No is always and option. Always.” Then she tilted her head and asked. “So I guess a blow job is out of the question?”

 

Sombra snorted and let go of Hana’s wrist, the momentary tension and anxiety melting away with that one silly comment.

“Unless it’s someone else getting it.”

 

Hana’s wicked smile came back.

“How about a thigh?” And ground her thigh up into Sombra’s groin.

 

Sombra bit down on her lip. The need and lust from a few moments ago back full force.

“hhhuh... that… that works” Her head fell forward onto Hana’s shoulder and she grunted in pleasure.

 

“You know, Angela likes it when I do that too.”

 

“Is… huh huh huh… is she…?”

 

Hana’s shrug bounced Sombra’s head up and down.

 

“Never asked.” She took hold of Sombra’s hand and guided it to the waistband of her trousers. “You can touch me now.” And slipped it inside her underwear. It was hot and wet and other descriptive words you’d expect to find here.

 

They leant against each other as Hana ground her thigh against Sombra’s cock and Sombra’s finger slid over Hana’s clit and along the lips of her cunt, probing lightly at its entrance, feeling it spasm around the tip of her finger.

 

Hana’s hand was at her throat again, their foreheads pressed together.

“Stop being a fucking tease and fuck me.”

With her free hand she pushed Sombra’s palm so it ground against her clit, fingers finally penetrating her. She exhaled through her nose in relief at the sensation.

Her head dropped as she held Sombra’s hand in place while her hips bucked and she rode her fingers. 

Hana’s teeth clamped around the tendon in Sombra’s neck as she came silently, her body a slick, sweaty, trembling mess. With one last twitch of her thigh she made Sombra let out a groan and slumped back against the wall, spent.

Hana unclamped her jaw from Sombra’s neck and pulled the other girls hand out of her pants as she turned around. She started to strip, dropping each item of clothing to the floor as she walked to the bed.

 

“You coming?”


	3. How Not To Sleep Part 2

Hana was asleep, snoring lightly.

Sombra was not.

Not snoring and not asleep.

She was in bed, she was next to Hana and she was awake, staring anxiously at the darkened rooms ceiling.

 

_ it’s fine. it’s fine. it’s fine.  _ She lied to herself in an attempt to calm her thoughts. I wouldn’t exactly say she was successful.

_ it doesn’t matter, this is hardly the first time you’ve ended up being someone’s fetish for the night. _

_ but she _

_ what? might be different? _

_ she might be. _

_ oh grow up, you’re not a little girl, you know better than that. _

_ she saved my life _

_ she’s not the first nice girl to play fuck the tranny with me _

_ fuck _

_ fuck _

_ FFFFUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKK _

_ i should go, i should just. she won’t want me here when she wakes up anyway. just get out of bed and go, just go, just, just, just fucking go now. _

 

She took a few deep, tremulous breaths and very much did not look over at Hana as she pushed herself up and out of the bed. Just as she was standing up Sombra felt a hand grip her wrist (with a lot more tenderness than when it had been at her throat) and heard a voice that existed somewhere between awake and asleep.

 

“where go?”

 

Sombra froze, not knowing what to do or say.

 

“bed” Hana punctuated the word with a light tug on her wrist. “bed... bed.” Both times the word came with the same light tug.

 

“gotta pee.” Sombra whispered.

 

“h’rry b’ck” Hana let her arm flop back down to the bed as she spoke.

 

Well at least it was only half a lie, she did need to pee now that she’d stood up.

* * *

She closed and locked the bathroom door with as quiet a click as she could manage, then let out a hiss and shielded her eyes as she turned the far too bright light on. After blinking the spotted and blurry hellscape back into a bathroom again she sat down to pee, put her head in her hands and let out a silent scream.

 

“<why are you like this?>” She whispered to herself. “<why are you such a mess? figuratively, I know why you’re a literal mess. ugh. clean yourself up girl.>”

 

She focused on keeping her breathing calm and consistent as she cleaned the dried cum from her cock and thighs before washing her hands and soaking her face in cold water.

 

“<c’mon ‘Liv>” She looked at herself in the mirror as she spoke. “<don’t be that girl. just because you’re a trash fire of a person doesn’t mean you have to fuck everything up.>”

* * *

“d’ne pee? good. now bed” Hana slurred as she heard the bathroom door close for the second time.

 

It took a moment for Sombra’s eyes to adjust back to the darkness of the room as she carefully made her way over to the bed trying to avoid the clothes strewn all across the floor.

 

“fuck!” Sombra hissed as she kicked the empty bourbon bottle. “ouch”

 

“shhh”

 

“well maybe if someone didn’t throw bottles on the floor.”

 

When she sat down on the bed she felt an arm snake around her waist and pull her back under the sheets.

 

“stay with me. please.” Hana’s voice suddenly and briefly more cogent before. “i’mma feel shit in mornin’, you make b’tt’r.”

 

Hana’s warm body curled around her and Sombra melted into the embrace. Turns out that Hana was inescapable.

 

“i’ll be here.” She whispered as her eyes finally closed.


	4. Hook Ups

Hana let out a groan (no, not that kind of groan, get your mind out of the gutter) and put her hands to her head as her eyes begrudgingly opened.

 

“<Owwww, my fucking head… woah…>” She looked over at Sombra, whose body was a patchwork of bruises and bitemarks. “<Maybe I went a little overboard last night, drunk Hana was not gentle Hana.>”

 

“So” Sombra said, her eyes still closed. “two things. One, I have no idea what you’re saying, and, two, your breath absolutely reeks.”

 

“<Just… just gimmie a minute.>” Hana held up a finger as she stumbled out of bed and toward her bag to grab some pills.

* * *

“It’s medication” Angela’s hands were on her hips and her voice was stern. “not party favours.”

 

“We have this conversation every year Doc.” Hana was perched on the edge of Angela’s desk, walking was still more tiring than she would have liked and she had stopped using her crutches the second Angela forgave her.

 

“Then you should have learnt by now that what you’re asking for is field medication and not a hangover cure.”

 

“No, it’s field medication and a hangover cure.” And in a smaller voice. “and I’ll need it to get through the press conference”

 

“Oh my darling” She swept Hana up into a hug as she spoke. “I know this isn’t an easy time for you.”

 

Hana’s words were slightly muffled by the embrace.

“If you think these press conferences aren’t in the field…”

 

A sigh

“One dose, that’s it.”

 

“Thanks Angela.”

Hana went up on tiptoes and kissed her on the nose.

* * *

Sombra was wincing as she gently prodded her neck, she was dreading looking in a mirror, when Hana came back in, towel wrapped around her as she dried her hair.

 

“I feel so much…” She stopped when she looked at Sombra. “I… yeah, look, I’m sorry about last night, I… I can be a pretty rough ride at times.”

 

“Heh, no shit.” She winced again feeling all around her neck, it was very tender, just unlike Hana last night.

 

“Sorry, next time, more gentle, more about you.”

 

“Next time?”

 

“If you want a next time.”

 

“I could be persuaded. Sorry about yesterday.”

 

Hana sat down next to her on the bed.

“I know.”

 

“I didn’t think about…”

 

Hana rested her head on Sombra’s shoulder.

“I know. That is not a good way to surprise someone who’s had stalkers. If you want to know where I am, ask.”

 

“And you’ll tell me, I know.”

 

“Pft, no. I’m not gonna do everything for you. Ask and I will tell you if you can find me or not. If I don’t respond, I’m probably in trouble and you should find me.”

 

“I can do that.”

 

“Good, welcome to being my emergency backup system.”

 

“You make it sound so sexy.”

 

“Shut up dork.” Hana shoulder bumped her as she spoke.

 

“Here, gimmie your phone.” Hana did. “Okay, so, with this… I should probably get you to unlock your phone and not do it myself right?” She sheepishly held out the phone for Hana to unlock.

 

“Probably.” Hana waved her away in a oh-you-may-as-well-just-do-it-yourself way.

 

“Okay, so, with this program you can find me wherever I am. Anytime, this is always locked to my location. So, if you’re ever worried I’m closer to you than I should be you can check.”

 

“Gutsy move for a super secret hacker.”

 

Sombra shrugged.

“I like you. I don’t tend to let people maul me (these days). I like you and I want to trust you.”

 

Hana kissed the worst of the bite marks on her neck and was very careful doing it.

“Thank you.” She took her phone back. “Password for it?”

 

Sombra leaned right in close, her lips almost touching Hana’s ear and in the lowest of whispers said.

“olivia” 

 

It took a moment for Hana to realise what Sombra had just done. Her eyes widened and she tilted her head as she looked at the other girl and kissed her on the lips. It was a very tender kiss, exactly unlike Hana had been last night.

* * *

They lounged around in bed for about an hour before reality intruded. It was a good about an hour.

 

Hana turned to Sombra.

“I need a favour.”

 

“You know me, I am allllll about the favours.”

 

“I need you to find some minutes from a MEKA meeting and pass them on to a journalist I know.”

 

Sombra gave her a puzzled look.

 

“Every so often someone at MEKA looks at the numbers and decides we need to better utilise our assets. That means crowd control, police departments, using us on civilian populations. So I have to slap them down in a very public, very definitive and preferably deniable. ‘Oh, no sir, I only answered the questions like a good little PR monkey.’ One of the benefits of being the public face of MEKA and Overwatch is that when you do say something about them people have to listen. Especially if what you say is ‘Oh no, MEKA would never do anything like that, it would just be absurd, we could never be so callous.’”

 

While Hana had been speaking Sombra’s fingers had been tapping in the air.

“This what you’re after?” She used her hand to project a holo display.

 

“That’s it.” Hana said, impressed at the speed her request was granted.

 

“I think I can do that.” A wry smile crept across Sombra’s face. “But what would my payment be?”

 

“Well” Hana rolled over and straddled her. “I’m *kiss* sure *kiss* I *kiss* can *kiss* think of something.” Hana kissed her again and Sombra let out a contented moan as Hana nibbled her ear and whispered. “never forget that I’m evil.” And rolled off her.

 

“Fuck.” She panted. “And you called me a tease.”

 

“Well, you’ve told me things you probably shouldn’t, so, how does a secret sound?”


	5. Self Destructive, Or Not

"So, I enlisted in the military (shut up, no, that’s not the secret, don’t interrupt the story or I’ll just tell it to you in Korean. Good girl).

So, I enlisted in the military before it was public information. See, they needed a bright, shiny face to sell the idea of throwing kids at a monster and if you announce these things and it turns out that those kids just can’t hack (yes, I said hack, haha, very funny) just can’t hack the training then that does not inspire public trust. We have a great, new hope, and it’s a failure! No one likes that.

So it started off with ten of us in the pilot scheme (yes, pilot, I know, I’m hilarious, now shut up) and the first thing they did was put us through three weeks of basic just to see if we could do it. Five of us made it through. Fifty percent, you may want to remember that, it’s a very significant figure. So, five of us made it through, but me, I didn’t just make it through, I excelled. Probably my upbringing, see, my Mom’s ex-military, how she survived that I have no idea, all my life she’s been a total pastel-punk bitch and her way of instilling discipline in me was martial arts so I was in hapkido classes from four years old. And as long as I did well in my classes, hapkido and school, I had free range to do whatever. So long as I didn’t use my freedom to fuck up. Fuck, what was I, yeah, so, the military was pretty easy for me, I knew how to navigate it.

I was perfect, a pretty, charismatic girl with a recognisable face and a built in fan base who took to everything they wanted me to do. I was a PR wet dream. So, five of us got through basic, six of us moved on to specialist MEKA training.

Misook enlisted like a year before. I’d known her since I was eleven and we did all that BFF bullshit together and as I went pro-gamer she went pro-soldier.

Someone must have got wind of our relationship because she got transferred to my program. We got to hang out again and it was fun and awesome and a big dangling fuck off carrot to keep me on side. And she was, without a doubt, the single worse pilot to ever be in the unit. She wasn’t bad but it just wasn’t her thing, she only ever had her head just above water with this shit. I’d help her out however I could, basically ended up doubling my workload, but when you’re piloting a giant explosion you don’t want not bad, you want excellent.

She should never have been there and I’m the only reason she was. So, I end up head of the unit, because of course I do, I’m bright and bubbly and pretty and famous and charming and liked and respected and, it turns out, actually a decent tactician and field commander. It pisses some of the brass off that when we’re in the air people are listening to me and not them but what I do works, so tough shit. (It works so well that that fucking creature’s never coming back which is more than those pricks ever managed.)

So, the mech’s can self destruct right? If a pilot feels it’s necessary they can trigger the self destruct sequence. What people don’t know is you can remote detonate it, if, say, you’re a field commander.

So, that fifty percent? Well, about fifty percent of the people tapped to join MEKA make it through basic and then those of us who become pilots? We have a fifty percent survival rate. Half of everyone who has flown a mech in combat is dead. More now, every year there’s one or two less of us on that beach. But combat? That’s a fifty-fifty split.

Misook is in the dead half. She got her mech trapped in that thing’s plating. Couldn’t get out, couldn’t eject. The only thing she could do was self destruct but she couldn’t. She was scared and wanted to live.

I cut her comms so only I could hear her as she begged and pleaded with me to come rescue her, the horror in her voice when she realised I’d started her self destruct sequence. There are no records of this of course, you don’t keep records of this kind of thing. What if someone finds them?

So Misook got to die, afraid, alone and knowing that her best friend had just murdered her."


	6. Chapter 6

“So, two secrets, a field commander can kill any of her pilots and the first person I ever murdered was my best friend.” While she had been talking Hana’s fingers had been idly tracing the first scar that made up a series of tally marks on the left side of her ribs. It was the only one of them that didn’t look self inflicted. There were a lot of them.

 

Sombra watch those fingers run another lazy circuit.

“Are each of those?”

 

Hana shugged.

“Someone should remember, may as well be me. It’s not like OOFF…”

 

Sombra pounced on her. Arms wrapped around her, bodies pressed together, dragging her back down to the mattress.

 

“I gotta get dressed.”

 

“Nope. It’s not like they can have the press conference without you.”

 

“You do know I could kick your ass right?”

 

“What are you gonna do? Choke me?”

 

Hana snorted at that and Sombra whispered three very important words into her ear.

 

“i got you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was fun wasn't it?  
> I did say there'd be more of a focus on Hana and Sombra this time around.  
> I just didn't say it would be very nice.  
> Not really written smut before, not sure how good a job I did.  
> And I am now not at all ahead of the update schedule (that I set for myself), I will try to continue on a weekly basis but fortnightly seems a lot more likely.  
> The next part will have a bit more focus on the relationship between Hana and Angela.  
> Comments are appreciated but criticism makes my heart go all aflutter.


End file.
